


All that glitters

by Leo_nine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: The new Agent assigned to work with the Avengers gets a very warm welcome to the team.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	All that glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a plot bunny about beard glitter
> 
> Assumes that Thor and Jane Foster split up long ago.

It wasn’t how you’d planned to spend your evening. Pressed up against a wall, hidden from prying eyes in a dark corner of the bar, skirt rucked up over your hips, being fucked senseless by the God of Thunder.

It has started innocently enough, heading to the team’s usual hangout for a bit of well-earned R and R. Just a few beers to celebrate the end of a successful mission. Even though you were the new member of the team, with only three Avengers missions under your belt, you should have known that they never stopped at ‘just a few beers’, not when Tony Stark was picking up the tab. And certainly not when some of the group were immune to the effects of regular alcohol. Still, you were an experienced SHIELD Agent and you’d earned the chance to kick back a little.

Three hours, several beers and a few tequila shots later, you were having the most fun you’d had in ages. The group had camped out at a large, secluded table, the conversation and laughter flowing as easily as the drinks. Knowing you were still trying to fit in, everyone had really made you feel like one of the family, especially Thor who’d been especially attentive. Clint and Steve had been sharing the non-classified highlights of previous missions, with Nat occasionally interrupting to remind them of their screw-ups that they’d conveniently forgotten about.

Right now, you were nestled on the bench, next to Thor at his suggestion and close enough to cuddle him (although so far you’d managed to restrain yourself), listening to Sam and Tony who were deep in discussion about the Asgardian’s style choices for the evening. His clothes were smart casual just like the rest of you, thigh-hugging black jeans and a short-sleeved red shirt that showed off his broad arms and chest to perfection. However, it wasn’t Thor’s outfit that was the source of the current debate - someone had mentioned the idea of facial hair decorations to him earlier in the month and he’d enthusiastically researched the idea. Hence his golden beard was covered with silver and red glitter that had hardly been noticeable earlier in bright light, but was giving off an iridescent shimmer in the dim lighting of the bar.

“I’m not saying it’s bad, it’s just a little unusual is all,” said Sam, taking a swig of his drink.

“I was told that beard decoration and adornments were a current Midgardian trend. Maybe you just don’t understand fashion.” Thor turned to you, chuckling at Sam’s splutter of indignation. “Be honest, what do you think?”

“Not gonna lie, it’s a bold look. Not many people could pull it off but you definitely make it work.” Placing your hand on his knee you leaned closer to get a better view, admiring how the glitter gave his already-beautiful features an ethereal glow. “Yep, even in this group of 10s you’re at least a 12.”

Seeing Thor’s bemused expression, Tony helpfully translated. “That means that we’re all hot, Point Break, but she thinks you’re by far the most bangable. Normally I’d be offended but, well, she’s probably not wrong.”

Thor’s face split into a wide grin. “Is that so, my lady?”

The alcohol in your system had lowered your natural inhibitions and you threw caution to the wind. “Absolutely. No question.”

Grasping the hand that was still resting on his knee he raised it to his lips and pressed a firm, lingering kiss to your knuckles that made your pulse quicken. Amused blue eyes unwaveringly held your gaze. “If such a magnificent woman thinks so highly of me tonight, I’m definitely keeping the beard glitter.” Holding your hand for a moment longer, he gave you a last wolfish smile then turned his attention to Clint’s latest story.

“I’m choosing to forget all of that except the fact that I’m a ten, which is totally true.” Sam put down his now-empty glass. “Anyway, she’s not the only one who’s thirsty. Whose turn is it to get the next round of drinks?”

Heart racing with the possibility that Thor had actually been flirting with you, you jumped at the chance to collect your thoughts. “I’ll go. Same again for everyone?”

There were a couple of people ahead of you waiting to be served, so you were passing the time by browsing the cocktail menu. Idly reading the lists of ingredients to figure out which drink might suit each person, you didn’t realise you had company until a deep voice behind you made you spin round in surprise.

“I wondered if you were in need of my hands?” Seeing your eyebrows shoot up at his question, Thor’s expression was one of pure innocence. “To help carry the drinks.”

“Oh right, for the drinks,” you grinned. Oh he was definitely in a playful mood and you weren’t one to miss an opportunity like this. “Might have a use for your hands in a minute. But first, I need an opinion - are there any of these you fancy trying?” You handed the cocktail list over to him, pointing to a few of the more risque names. “How about Sex on the Beach, not too practical in the city but it sounds good? Or a Slippery Nipple? Maybe a Long Slow Comfortable Screw is more to your taste?”

He was most definitely interested in trying something. “Hmm, these all sound delicious. There is one thing I desire at this moment but I’m not certain it’s available.” He looked at you with darkening eyes, fingers tentatively stroking your arm. “Are YOU also on the menu?”

Holy shit, yes. Lust temporarily fried the speech centre of your brain, but luckily your body knew what it wanted and gave him an eager nod. Before you could respond further, the bartender finally noticed you and asked for your order and you had to reluctantly drag your attention away from Thor who was keen to get to work. You tried to concentrate as his arms wrapped round your waist and held you flush to his chest, firm evidence of his increasing arousal nudging against the curve of your ass. Just barely managing to keep control as plush lips trailed open-mouthed kisses along your neck, you ordered the standard round of drinks as well as a selection of the cocktails to be sent to the table and charged it to Tony’s tab.

Then you could give the eager demi-god your full attention again and your body thrummed with desire. “Come with me.” Wriggling out of his arms, you grabbed his hand and headed through the crowded bar in search of somewhere more private. More by luck than judgement you stumbled into a dark, secluded corridor that led to a disused function room and pushed him roughly against the wall, enjoying his low growl of approval at your fervour. You captured his mouth in a bruising kiss that he returned eagerly, passionate and messy as hands roamed over any part of each other’s bodies that could be reached.

There was so much of him you wanted to touch and far too much clothing in the way. Clawing at his shirt you managed to untuck it enough to access bare skin so your hands could explore the hard planes and ridges of his chest. Groaning at your touch, he left a trail of urgent kisses along your throat, tongue lapping over the delicate skin to soothe the scratch of his beard. As his mouth travelled hungrily over your collarbone and the swell of your breasts, he dragged your top and bra strap off one shoulder to give him better access. Your sighs of pleasure as his lips swirled around a peaked nipple, sucking and tugging at the sweet flesh, had him rock-hard in his pants.

One hand squeezed your thigh, moving lower but pausing at the hem of your skirt as lust-filled eyes met yours with an unspoken question. A whispered “Please, yes” from you and there was no further hesitation. He effortlessly swapped your positions so his huge frame loomed over you, pressing your back against the wall and pushing a knee between your legs to nudge them further apart. It gave his hand better access to where you most wanted his touch and he wasted no time.

Your soaked panties were unceremoniously pushed aside, fingers sliding through your slick folds before seeking out your sensitive nub, tracing tight circles that make you shudder. Whilst his hand explored and teased, his mouth returned to nibble and suck on your earlobe, hot breath fanning your skin as he murmured how he adored your body, how he’d yearned to touch you for so long. Then without warning you felt two thick fingers, stroking and curling expertly until you were gasping for air.

You couldn’t take any more. “Need you ... please ... fuck me.”

A deep groan rumbled through his chest at your words and he withdrew his hand to fiddle with his fly and quickly free his weeping cock. Gripping your thighs he effortlessly lifted you, your legs wrapping round his narrow waist and fingers tangling in his hair as he lined himself up. He pushed in slowly so just the head of his cock was inside, pausing to savour your delicious wet warmth around his swollen tip. A slight to and fro of his hips, still barely inside you, had you whimpering for more and he’d had enough of teasing. His mouth covered yours to swallow your cries as he thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt.

The steady beat of the music from the bar was loud enough to drown the slap of skin on skin and your combined moans of pleasure as he pounded into you, hips pumping at a desperate pace. The drag of his length on your inner walls, the perfect pressure on your g-spot, the sensation of being filled completely had the coil in your belly tightening with each stroke. Crying his name, you clung to him as your orgasm overtook you. The pulse of your pussy clenching around him had his hips stuttering and with a few more thrusts he followed you over the edge.

In the afterglow you held tight to each other, chests heaving as your breathing slowly returned to normal. In other circumstances you might have stayed in his arms longer but the sharp slam of a door nearby was a harsh reminder of your situation and he reluctantly loosened his hold, setting you back in the ground.

“I wish there was more time but we should move before someone finds us.” He held you for a few moments more before turning his attention to your dishevelled clothing.

“Agreed.” Your emotions were all over the place, the sensation of him taking care to readjust your panties and skirt inexplicably feeling more intimate than when he had been undressing you. “Um, thank you.”

“My pleasure.” His hands paused in their task, caressing your hip tenderly. “I would very much like to continue this at another time, if you are willing?”

“Oh yes. My room later tonight?”

“Wonderful.” Now you were dressed respectably again, he gave you one last kiss. “What should we tell the others if they ask where we were?”

“Maybe we should keep this between us, don’t want everyone knowing I seduced their poor innocent friend.”

He laughed heartily. “Absolutely, you are a bad influence on a young man like me. This can be our secret, then.” He finished straightening his shirt and gave you a wink. “I look forward to you corrupting me more later tonight.”

Still reeling from what just happened, you headed to the restroom on unsteady legs to clean yourself up and make sure the two of you returned to the table at different times to allay suspicions. After what you figured was a suitable delay, you strolled back. The team appeared deep in conversation, Thor included, and you relaxed. No one was any the wiser, you thought happily, as you leant on the table and all eyes turned to you.

“Oh great, the drinks arrived. I’ve been getting some fresh air to clear my head. So, what did I miss?”

The lack of response from anyone was disconcerting. More alarming though were the wide-eyed, slack-jawed stares aimed in your direction. Looking in confusion to Thor for some kind of hint, you saw only helpless panic on his face. Fuck, why hadn’t you thought to check in the mirror. “What? Is there a problem with my face?”

“Um, you have something on your ...” Steve gestured at the top half of your body vaguely “... everything.”

Baffled, you looked down and realised in horror that your cleavage and shoulders now had a liberal coating of silver and red sparkles. Running your fingers over your neck, you checked your fingertips in alarm. It was as bad as you feared - the unmistakeable shimmer of Thor’s beard glitter covered much of your bare skin. “Oh shit. It’s not what it looks like. Well no, it is exactly what it looks like but ...”

“I realise that you’re an overachiever, Agent, but when you said he was the most bangable we didn’t actually need you to prove it immediately.” Tony was clearly loving this. “I mean, it’s an effective way of getting to know your teammate better, but ...”

“Damn, Thor. Does that glitter have some kind of magical aphrodisiac properties?” asked Sam thoughtfully. “Because I’m willing to give beard decoration another chance if it gets me laid as fast as that.”

“Pretty sure Point Break is an aphrodisiac all on his own.”

“Enough, Stark. Your remarks don’t bother me but I won’t let you embarrass my lady.” Thor gestured to the seat next to him and you sat down gratefully, swooning a little at the idea of being ‘his lady’.

“Fine. Just saying, you might need a few pointers on being more discrete. Lesson one is ‘if you’re gonna have sex in public places don’t accidentally cover your partner in sparkly body glitter’.”

The others began offering their own helpful suggestions at that point, and Thor took the opportunity to lean in and slide a protective arm around your shoulders.

“Sorry about that,” Thor whispered, giving you an apologetic smile. “I hope you have no regrets?”

“Oh no, totally worth it. How about you help me wash this stuff off in the shower later?”

“Most certainly.” He cupped your face gently, thumb stroking your cheek softly. Unable to resist, he brushed his lips against yours, softly at first then deepening the kiss until a chorus of jeers and catcalls from the team made him pull back.

“Shush, the man can kiss me any time he wants. Anyway, did nobody want the drinks I ordered?” you asked, pointing to the untouched round of dirty-sounding cocktails.

“We were waiting until you got back to find out who they were for. Now we know what you were doing, the names makes waaaaay more sense.”

Clint gestured to Sam who was sitting closest to the drinks. “Yeah, but they’re done with their quickie now and I’m thirsty, so pass one over here.”

“Since she ordered them, sparkly girl should choose first. Which drink do you want?” Sam pointed to a creamy concoction that smelt faintly of almonds. “The Screaming Orgasm?”

You snuggled up to Thor’s broad chest, looking up at him slyly. “No thanks. Already had one.”


End file.
